Violet Eyes
by TVL
Summary: Hell" is only the beginning. There is no escaping this phantasma. Rated for blood, gore, violence, insanity, rape, and sexual situations. Read with caution. On hiatus.
1. Intro

Warning: This story is very dark. It's rated for a reason. Some chapters will be fairly disturbing.

Nonetheless, you should still R&R.

Disclaimer: I am poor and I own nothing.

* * *

Father Abel Nightroad. Codename: Krusnik. A deadly member of the Vatican's AX team. Our story begins with this character, so different; fragile, yet tough as stone. Silly, but serious as a heart attack.

He was not one to toy around with. Emotions like a wildfire; deadly, unpredictable, mysterious, blazing hot.

And what he has endured his whole life, the pain and hardships... None of it amounted to this. This ache inside that tore him up, set his heart on fire. It was a pain that grew as time went by, a distinct hopelessness that made him, at times, want to rip someone's heart out with his own bare hands.

Right now was one of those times. One of those times when he had to fight a war with himself, as to not let that anxiety have the best of him.

But they had taken her from him. The one light, one hope that gave his life meaning. The one person in this whole world he had ever felt so completely alive and happy with.

They took her to wherever the hell rat-hole they were cooped up in. Those damn monsters would _pay with their lives_.

Abel paced back and forth in Cardinal Sfoza's office, waiting.

What were they doing to her? By God, if they even harmed a hair on her precious head...

"Abel, sit down." Catherine walked around him and sat in her chair.

"I'd rather stand." He said harshly, his eyes cold and menacing.

Catherine sighed. "Abel, I assure you, we are doing all we can to find her. Just calm down and give us some time to--"

"Calm down? Give you _time_? There isn't _time_! She could be rotting in a ditch right now, and you want me to calm down and give you _time_?! _I _should be out there looking for her! It's _my_ fault she's gone in the first place! I let them take her right out from under my--"

"_Abel_!" He shut up immediately, his glare dropping to the cool, marble floor. "I understand your concern, but you are in no condition to go out and search yet. We've had this conversation before."

She was right. The bullet wounds on his right leg and torso had yet to heal, and weakened him greatly. But his health was no matter.

Esther's life was more important than his.

"I assure you, we are doing our best."

"Maybe your best," He said as he turned to the door, his voice sharp," is not enough." He limped out the door furiously.

_Once this damn leg heals, I will find you Esther. I promise_.

Catherine sighed, resting her head on the solid wood of her desk. "Damage report, Lady?" She looked up at Tres tiredly, who stared at her with the same, expressionless face he always wore, holding a glass of water in his gloved hand. "I'm fine Tres, just a headache." He reached out his hand and placed an asprin before her, setting the water down with it. "Thank you." She downed the asprin and a few sips of water. "Tres, if you wouldn't mind, please make sure Abel doesn't do anything stupid while he is recovering."

"Affirmative, my Lady. I will watch him."

"Thank you, Tres." She rubbed her temples, silently begging the asprin to kick in quickly. She understood Abel's suffering, by losing Esther, then not being able to go out and search for her. He felt useless, she could see it in his eyes. He was blaming Esther's kidnapping on himself, when really, there was nothing he could have done. He wasn't the only one. Leon, too was restless, for he cared about Esther as if she were his own flesh and blood, like a little sister. He was dragging Hugue around everywhere he could, threatening to beat any Methuselah he came across down for answers. She had every AX operative she could spare out looking for Esther, with the exception of Tres and Abel.

Why would they have taken her in the first place?

She hoped, _begged_ God, Esther was safe. There were so many things they would be doing to her, so many horrible things she could think of, that just made her sick. She must be terribly frightened.

She finally relaxed a bit when she heard the reassuring click of her door, signifying the android had gone out to keep the restless and angry Abel from running off wounded.

* * *

He walked down the halls of the Vatican swiftly, searching for Abel. He found him standing on a balcony overlooking a large, white courtyard. Tears were falling form his eyes as he looked out onto the large, snow dusted field. Tres noted his heart was beating fast. He was unbelievably angry.

Tres, too was worried about Esther. Well, as worried as a machine could be. He didn't appreciate being left here to stand by and watch as AX members called in and tell his Lady about their failed attempts to find the girl. Normally, he would never dare to disobey Cardinal Catherine's orders, he hardwired it into his programing a long time ago, but today, it was different.

It was a matter of life and death for poor Esther, after all. He couldn't stand by with that on his mind.

Abel turned when the sound of Tres's gun clicked behind him. "Damage report, Father Abel."

"What do you mean?"

Tres held both of his guns at his side, clutching them tightly. "Damage report, Father Abel." Abel blinked, tears still falling despite of his confusion. He sniffed. "I'm fine."

"'Fine' enough to walk on your own?" Abel's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Tres, I am fine."

"Affirmative. Pack your belongings quickly. We are departing now."

Abel raised his brows. "But I thought Lady Catherine said to stay here?" Tres turned away from him, guns still at his sides.

"She did."

Abel whistled, amazed Tres of all people would disobey orders. "And what are you holding those for?" Tres robotically sighed. "Precautions. We are currently under close regard, Father Nightroad. I will not have them stop us."

Abel, still amazed, did as Tres told him, quickly packing his things. He followed the Gunslinger to the front gate.

"Halt!" A short, red headed guard held his spear out in front of him. "I have orders from Cardinal Sfoza not to let a F-F-Father Abel Nightroad out of the vacinity of the Vatican."

Tres raised his guns. "Withdraw, or elimination will proceed."

The guard began to sweat, his eyes flicking back and forth nervously, obviously looking for back-up. However, unfortunately for him, no one else was in the yard. "Uhm.. I'm sorry! I-I cannot let him past I--"

"Target confirmed." Tres's eye sparkled red. He shot at the mans feet, making him screech like a small child, more specifically, a small _female _child. He ran away clumsily, nearly tripping over his own feet, not daring to look back. Tres lowered his guns. "Mission complete. Obstacle depleted. Proceed."

"Thank you Tres." Abel said silently as he limped quickly to the car they planned to 'borrow'. They would have to begin their search in Naples. He wasn't sure if anyone had checked there. Probably, since that was were Esther was taken from. But he had to check again, just to be sure.

_Please, Lord, don't let us find her too late..._

* * *

A/N: Please review. Sorry if it was short. It's just the intro. Since the story is just starting, the chapters probably will be a bit shorter. Sorry about that.


	2. Violet Eyes

Warning: This story is very dark. It's rated for a reason. Some chapters will be fairly disturbing.

Nonetheless, you should still R&R.

Disclaimer: I am poor and I own nothing.

* * *

The pale, red headed girl was thrown down onto the cold and _very_ hard stone floor. Her hands were bound with a tight cord that cut into her wrists painfully and her eyes were blindfolded. Terrified, she could do naught but lie there for a moment, her body rigid with fear.

"Ah, such a pretty one.." A cold, haunting voice drifted to her ears, a deep honey-baritone that made her cringe. He ripped the tape covering her mouth off in one swift motion, and Esther cried out as her skin was ripped at. "Who are you?" She whimpered softly, sounding pathetic and weak.

The voice laughed, sending chills down her spine. "That's nothing of your concern, pretty. But you may refer to me as Master." He removed the blindfold from her eyes. He was a cruelly handsom, brunette man, tan and slender. And from this angle on the floor, she felt very small. His hair ran just past his waist. And those eyes.. His violet eyes burned themselves a place in her memory. "I'll return later, to check up on you. Master doesn't want his pets to get cold." With that, he let out a menacing laughter and left her.

She took a look around. It was a completely depressing room. The stone walls, stained with a strange substance, seemed exhausted, as if they had seen too many horrific things in their lifetime. There were no windows, just a small hole to let in air up by the ceiling, and the door seemed invisible, as if it were just another piece of stone. A strong sense of clausterphobia washed over her; the room was terribly small. There were shackles, stained with the same substance that was on the walls, in a far corner. She crawled over to one of the walls, observing the substance closer.

Horrified, she scooted away from it to the middle of the room. It was blood. Old blood caked on to the walls, as if an insane painter created a piece of murderous art on the cool stone, having no specific idea where or what he was painting. A wave of nausea crashed through her stomach, and the bile was trying so hard to come up..

Where she was exactly, she had not the slightest clue, nor did she remember how she had gotten here. She hardly remembered anything, for that matter. only bits and pieces..

**-FLASHBACK-**

_'Here it is!' Abel exclaimed with a huge arm-gesture. It was a small inn on the outskirts of Naples,painted white and surrounded by trees. It was an adorable little place. 'Beautiful, isn't it?' She nodded, letting a smile sweep over her soft pink lips._

_'So, where are we supposed to meet..erm..this guy again?' Esther shivered. It was freezing. Abel turned to her, mouth agape. 'Esther! Don't talk that way about him! He is not just some** guy**, he is a very important witness, so please treat him with respect and call him by his name!' Esther giggled, still smiling, and looked up to him. 'Alright, alright, I'll be nice to 'the guy.' ' She stuck out her tongue at him, causing him to smile slightly._

_They walked to the front desk, requesting a room. 'With two beds, please.' The innkeeper made a face. 'I'm so sorry sir, the only available room only has one bed. All the festival-goers came earlier to take the two-bedded ones.' Abel scratched the back of his head. 'Oh, ok then, just give us what you have.' The innkeeper smiled and nodded, handing them the key._

_Abel turned to her, slightly blushing. She giggled as they walked up to the room. Not only did a two bedded room have two beds, it was larger as well, giving them more space. It seems, however, that she and Abel would be closer than expected._

_'Alright. You take the bed and I'll..' He searched around the small room. 'I'll sleep on the floor, it seems.' He shivered._

_Esther thought for a moment, a blush painting her cheeks a cherry red. 'Or maybe.. You could sleep in the... and I would too, but we wouldn't.. and it'd just be.. you know, warm and.. Uhm...' She stopped speaking. Whether what she had been trying to say even made sense in Abel's ears, she didn't know. He swallowed down a lump in his throat."Well.. since it's only because we only have one bed and it's frightfully cold.." He was just as red as she was._

_And when the time came, they did sleep in the same bed. _

_They made it **vital** that they both face different ways. _

_But, compared to the cold, Abel's body heat felt pleasant against her back._

_She shivered despite the blanket. The December chill cut through to the bone, even inside of the small inn's walls. Abel fell asleep soon, his soft snoring a light sound in the otherwise quiet room, however she just could not get a wink of sleep. She tried not thinking about the cold. That proved useless. She tried counting sheep, but she kept imagining them in little scarves and sweaters, which only made her giggle. Maybe if she just tried to relax..._

_Warmth flooded her body as Abel unconciously turned and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist tight. 'Esther..' He breathed. She reddened to an interesting shade of dark crimson. **Is he.. dreaming of me? **She tensed out of embarrassment, and nervousness, and possibly every other emotion known to man.  
_

_But, as flushed as she was, wrapped up in a blanket of Abel's warmth... It actually felt.. nice. And only a few moments later, she was relaxed and sleeping soundly._

_However, she awoke to the feeling of someone picking her up. This person was cold, nothing like Abel._

_Pain shot through her like claws through her back. Her eyes shot open. There **were** claws in her back. They imbedded themselves deep inside her and raked upward. She screeched as the claws were violently jerked out. Abel awoke quickly, all grogginess lost in his frantic awakening, and reached for his gun. He aimed it at the Methuselah. 'Unhand her this instant you foul demon!' The vampire laughed as blood oozed out of Esther's wound, trickling down her small back at a horrifying pace. And then, there were claws at her throat, his disturbing violet eyes dancing. 'And who is going to make me?'_

_Abel pulled the trigger; Nothing. He pulled it again, but the vampire had emptied his gun of ammo. He leaned forward as if he were going to leap on the Esther's captor. 'Move only if you wish her to die.' Abel stood statue still, afraid to hardly breath. Transforming into a Krusnik would jeopordize her life. Another Methuselah stalked in the room, grinning. 'It's all taken care of. Let's go.' Esther's captor backed away from Abel and out the door. He lunged for the vampire, ready to beat him down with his gun._

_But the other one took out his gun._

_He aimed precicely, wanting to strike vital muscles. He shot Abel through the chest once, and through his right leg. Abel hissed at the pain as he fell to his knees. The vampire kneeled down until he was face to face with Abel. 'Don't worry, priest.' He said in a mocking tone. 'We won't kill her. But we will most definately break her in. I hope it makes you feel better, knowing that you failed her.' Esther struggled in her captors grasp, tears flowing down her cheeks mercilessly. 'Abel!'_

_'Es...ther..'_

_And then she was blindfolded._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

She curled herself up into a ball, warm tears stinging her cerulean eyes. It was freezing down here. All she wanted was Abel's warmth to protect her. The pain in her back was overwhelming, as was the fear in her heart.

It grew dark in the room fast, a sign the sun was going down. The only light source was the small hole. At least she wouldn't suffocate.

And then the tears spilled over. She rocked back and forth, her small frame shaking violently as she sobbed. She didn't even know for sure if Abel was even alive. Was there any hope?

She jumped when she heard the painful and fear stricken screams of a woman who, she assumed, was in one of the rooms next to her. She was screaming out in what sounded like German.

What were they doing to that poor woman?

She swallowed hard, a large lump forming in her throat.

_What will they do to me...?_

After a few minutes of noise, the screams suddenly stopped, and a few minutes after that, the stone-like door creaked as it was pushed open. The violet eyed man grinned as she backed into a a bloody corner. "Now, now, pretty. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." His cruel laughter filled the room, echoing off the walls. He held a silver tray in his hands. He slowly walked up to her and placed it opn the floor. "Just something to eat. Master doesn't like hip bones stabbing him when he plays with his toys." He reached down to pet her head, but she flinched away. He grabbed a handful of red locks and pulled hard. "Master doesn't like it when his pets do things like that. Do not dare try to hide from him, for he will always catch you." He let go of her hair and stroked her face. "Now, eat before it get's cold." He stood back and folded his arms, watching her expectantly.

Reluctantly, she picked up the small spoon on the tray and dipped it in a bowl full of what apreared to be beef stew. She watched him carefully as she ate, afraid. When she finished she curled up into a ball, still watching him, her eyes puffy from the continuous stream of tears that had been falling since he arrived.

He smiled, as if satisfied, and picked up the tray. Suddenly, Esther began to feel drowsy. With all her will, she tried to fight it, but it felt as if she was being pulled hard into oblivion. The violet eyed man turned to watch her as he left the room, that satisfied smile still on his cruel face. "Sleep, pretty. Sleep for Master."

The world went black.

* * *

A/N: Push that happy button and show an author some love. :D


	3. A Clue Among The Blood Bath

Warning: This story is very dark. It's rated for a reason. Some chapters will be fairly disturbing.

Nonetheless, you should still R&R.

Disclaimer: I am poor and I own nothing.

* * *

"He _what_?!" Cardinal Catherine nearly shouted, her face changing colors as her anger grew. The red headed guard winced. "He left, Cardinal. With.. erm.. Father Iqus. He.. he shot at me!" The poor fellow sounded so distressed, though Cardinal Sfoza had no sympathy.

She sat back in her chair, arms folded, her eyelids lowering at him. "And you just let them go, didn't you?"

"Your Emminence! I beg your pardon, but I did not just let them go! Father Tres _shot at me_! And I.." Catherine cocked her head to one side, and raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

He looked down, ashamed. "I ran..." Her chair creeked as she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. This was too much. Why did her dear Brother hire people like _this_? Scrawny and easily frightened? "Fine. Just please, don't let it happen again. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lady." He whispered meekly as he scrambled out her door to get back to his post.

Out of all people to disobey orders.. She might have expected this from Abel, but _Tres_?

And where were they now?

_Most likely in Naples, where Abel and Esther were attacked._

The transparent form of Sister Kate appeared infront of the large, mahogany desk. "Your Eminence?" The Cardinal Lady looked up. "Hello, Sister. Any word on the whereabouts of Abel and Tres?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. But Father Leon has asked me to tell you his most recent search of Venice has proved fruitless." Catherine sighed and nodded. "Send him to Naples, right away."

Sister Kate made a face. "Naples, Your Eminence? I thought Naples was already checked..?" Catherine nodded. "It was. But I have a feeling Father Nightroad and Tres may be there. Send Jailbird to search for them and bring them back here at once."

"He won't be too happy about that, Cardinal.." Sister Kate's form flickered a bit.

Catherine sighed. "I know, Sister. Please, if he asks, just tell him it's important."

"And what of Father Hugue?" Kate asked.

"Send him to Milan."

Kate nodded. "As you wish, Lady."

With that, her figure evaporated.

_Damn it Abel.. I told you to just stay _here_. Your jeopordizing your life!_

She slammed her fists down on her desk, clenching her teeth.

Why couldn't he just listen for once?

Was it really so much to ask for him to just wait a few more days until he was healed?

Her old friend had always been a bit harder to keep track of. She always worried so much about him. But he didn't seem to care at all.

He never worried about his health or well being, only that of those he loved around him.

"Abel, dear friend.. Some day your love will be your downfall.."

* * *

The first place he checked was the inn.

What a horrible sight it was..

He didn't remember much of anything when he limped out of the building, bleeding profusely, to find help after the attack. He read the reports of what the other AX members saw when they went over the scene, but he needed to see it first hand. He must have been totally out of it not to remember this.

Not only did the Methuselah attack him and Esther, they slaughtered everyone staying there at the time. Abel checked every room. No one survived.

The entire scene was a blood bath. Those sick and twisted creatures had severed limbs and scattered them about. In one room, he found a head stuck on one of the bed posts. It's face was that of pure terror. It's eyes forever staring into the face of fear. It made him sick.

The AX members who had searched here before had left the bodies to be picked up by a clean-up crew tomorrow, which gave Abel just enough time to go over things by himself.

Normally, Methuselah didn't take this much time to purposely bloody up the place. Their kills were swift and clean, for they did not with to dirty themselves with Terran blood. But this... It was almost too much.

The strangest thing was, there were no bodies of women among the many dead. Only men and boys. They must have taken them as they had taken Esther. But why?

"Tres, are you getting anything? Any clues?"

The Gunslinger's heavy boots clunked on the bloodied floors as he as he went from room to room, scanning the bodies for some kind of sign as to who did this. Any evidence would at least set them on the realitively right path to finding Esther and the other captives.

_Unless they have already been slaughtered as mercilessly as those here.._

Abel shook his head. No, he would not think those thoughts. There was still hope.

"Negative, Father Nightroad. The attackers left no traces. Except for the corpses, of course."

Abel threw his fist at one of the walls, causing a small portrait to fall off, it's glass shattering as it hit the ground. "How? _How_ did they get away Tres? They had to have left some kind of evidence!"

Tres, still expressionless, simply repeated, "Negative."

_Damn it_, he thought angirly. They may have taken time to make it as horrifying as it was, but they must have taken just as much time to clean up where they left traces. He paced about one of the blood soaked rooms, eyes sweeping the ruined sheets and the splattered floor, the severed heaps of human flesh and the large pools of blood.

They'd have to do this the hard way.

With no evidence, they'd have to check everywhere. And by God, he would, for her. 

_Anything for her._

"Sir.." It was the innkeeper. He reached out his hand to Abel, who limped over quickly, kneeling next to him. "They took them.. the women and girls.. those men.."

"Yes, yes. But where? Do you know where?" The man coughed up a mouthful of blood. It dribbled down his chin as his hoarse voice began to speak again. "I.. heard them... they spoke of.. of Spain.. of.." Abel lightly shook the man by the shoulders, oblivious to the tears forming in his eyes. "Where in Spain? Please, tell me!"

"Father Nightroad." Tres placed a hand on Abel's shoulder.

Abel looked up at the android, his eyes glazed. "Vital signs have ceased. Target's heartbeat has depleted." Abel looked back to the man. "Thank you, friend. May you find happiness in the arms of God." He closed the man's eyes with one shaky hand and stood.

Rage boiled up inside him, threatening to make him choke. _Damn bastards!_ He clenched his fists, trying desperately to calm himself.

_By God's will, when I get my hands on you, I will have no mercy._

"Tres, we'll finish searching here, then head to Spain." Tres stared at Abel, expressionless.

"Requesting reply input, Father Nightroad. Location in Spain?"

Abel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with an index finger. "Anywhere. We'll look everywhere."

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thanks :D


	4. Filthy

This chapter is rated for sexual scenes, blood, rape, etc. Reader discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I am poor and I own nothing.

* * *

Esther awoke slowly. She yawned, stretched, and rubbed the sleepiness out of her foggy eyes.

Her arms seemed to be weighed down by something, and it was heavy. She looked down, confusion mixed in with a slight panic. Two metal cuffs, one on each wrist, secured her to chains, linked to the wall. Her ankles, too, were trapped in the same way. Not only that, the cuffs were too tight, and bit into her sensitive flesh without mercy.

Realization crashed down on her as she again knew where she was. Trapped like an animal in a cage. Her clothes, too, had been changed. Instead of her night-dress she had been taken in, she now wore a ragged and dirty shirt and a skirt of the same filthy and stained material. The shirt was only large enough to come past her breasts, leaving her ribs and stomach exposed. It looked as if it had been a full shirt once, and that someone cut it to be so small. The skirt was short and ripped in places. It hugged her hips and stopped half-way down her thighs. She smelled the material; at least it didn't stink.

She stood shakily, still recovering from her drugged sleep, to test the length of the shackles. She didn't get very far at all. Only about 3 feet from the wall it was attached to.

She ran her hands along the chilled goose-flesh of her arms, working the warmth back in. In these skimpy and tattered clothes, she was even colder than before. The shackles jingled with every movement, seeming to laugh at her as she vainly attempted to regain her warmth.

The stone-like door creaked open, and in the door way appeared her violet eyed captor. He stalked in the room, care free, with a smile on his face. It was a smile that, from anyone close to your heart, would warm you, leaving you with a feeling that was quite pleasant. But this particular smile he wore was entirely false, leaving her with a feeling of exact unease, for behind it, she could see the menace and daftness that was this man.

"Ah, you're awake! Good morning, precious. How are you feeling?" He said as he kneeled in front of her. She looked into those violet orbs, afraid that if she looked anywhere else, he would do something to her. "You look sad, my pet. What's wrong? Don't like your new outfit?" His chilling smile grew. He placed his hand on the cold skin of her arm and rubbed it lightly. Immediately, she was filled with a strange warmth. It rushed through her like a tidal wave, instantly warming her entire body. She gasped.

"See? Good pets get rewarded for their behavior." He leaned closer to her face, his smile still growing. "But bad pets..." He stopped rubbing her arm and gripped it hard. The chill returned, only this time it brought friends. She could see her own breath as the room turned into a freezer. "Bad pets deserve punishment." He gripped her arm tighter still as an invisible wind tore through her body heat, eroding it to near nothing. Tears fell from her cerulean depths, only to be frozen on her cheeks. "And this is what will happen if you ever disobey me. Understand, my sweet?" His voice felt like icicles stabbing at her heart. She nodded vigorously.

He loosened his grip and rubbed her arm where he had gripped it, where a bruise would definitely form. The warmth instantly returned. Her body seemed to move on it's own for a moment, throwing itself at him and clinging to him desperately. He smirked and cuddled her to his chest, gently stoking her red locks. His plan was falling into place nicely. It always did.

"There's a good little pretty." She sobbed lightly against his chest. She hated him. Hated him so much. But she couldn't pull herself away from the warmth.

"You're so beautiful.." He cooed in her ear as he gently wiped away the river streaming down her face. "Don't be afraid.." He unlocked the shackles silently and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to an unknown destination.

The world outside the stone room was strange. He carried her down a hallway full of doors, each marked with a number. She could hear nothing behind those doors. The entire hall was unearthly silent.

At the end of the long hall, was a large black door. It had no number. Her captor turned the brass handle and opened it.

It was fairly dark inside. The walls were the color of onyx; the floors were dark mahogany, mostly covered by the lush, jet-black carpet. The sizable windows were covered in satin curtains, which were crimson like blood. He set Esther down on a cyclopean bed, with black, silk sheets and pillows the same crimson as the curtains.

His violet eyes seemed to shine through the darkness, letting off a soft, lavender glow around him. She couldn't tear herself away. They hypnotized her, making her want only to make him happy, enticing her to do anything he wanted.

He tore away her clothes in one swift motion, eagerly drinking in the sight. She blushed, feeling suddenly exposed, moving her hands to cover herself. He grabbed her wrists and gripped them hard. "Do not dare hide yourself from your Master. Bad pet's try to hide." She shivered, remembering the earlier demonstration.

He leaned down to taste her skin, gently nipping at the creamy flesh on her neck. He pulled up to hover just above her mouth. She wanted, _needed_, his lips against hers, for the soft look of them taunted her. "Tell me what I want to hear, my sweet pet." He whispered huskily, his warm breath splashing against her face.

She couldn't. It wasn't true, and yet his power over her had no mercy, and the words tried to fight their was out of her mouth.

But she had won this time, and she shook her head.

And soon regreted it.

He yanked her hair back and to the side, exposing the soft skin on her neck. He stayed only inches away from the tempting skin, giving her another chance. "Tell me you love me."

Her breath became harsh as his hand explored every curve of her body.

"No... I can't..." She fought his control. He _tsk_ed a few times. "You will learn to do what I say."

And with that, he bit down.

_Hard._

She screamed as his fangs punctured her skin, biting deep. "You are mine. Mine to break, understand? I will not have you disobeying." He claimed her lips with an animalistic lust, forcing her to taste her own blood on his lips.

He undressed in a flash and readied himself, never breaking contact with her lips. When he pulled away, he whispered in her ear, "Tell me or this will hurt badly."

"I can't!" She sobbed. That menacingly chilling smile returned to his lips. "You will."

And he protruded her.

He took her innocence harshly, without the slightest bit of gentleness. And oh boy, did it hurt. Pain struck her body like a lightning strike, and for a minute, she held her breath, begging God to make it stop.

But it continued, as if a nightmare she could not shake herself awake from.

And it only got worse as he finished with her. But when it was done...

She felt..._good_.

It was so disgusting, and wrong, and her mind screamed to stop, but her body felt otherwise. Her eyes began to water profusely. She felt muddy, dirty, filthy.

And he laughed. He laughed at her pain, laughed at her suffering, and laughed at the so-eager way her body reacted.

"You're such a little slut." He whispered in his cruelly affectionate way. "Now tell me what I want to hear."

"I love you." She sobbed into his chest, though the words were false. It wasn't her controlling her own mind, body, voice. It terrified her that he had such a control over her.

He smiled warmly. "There, see? Was that really that hard?" He kissed her gently, sending a wave of calm through her body.

That's another thing she hated about him now. How he could so easily change how she felt. She felt filthy, violated, and horrible. But at the same time, she felt good, which made her feel even _more_ horrible.

"I love you too, pet."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are nice :D

Show that button some much needed love.


	5. A Ghost?

Thanks so much to everyone who already reviewed.I really appreciate it. I love you guys :D

Warning: This story is very dark. It's rated for a reason. Some chapters will be fairly disturbing.

Nonetheless, you should still R&R.

Disclaimer: I am poor and I own nothing.

* * *

Abel and Tres finished searching the town two days later.

They had decided to start their search in Madrid. Where they would go after that depended whether or not they found any clues that pointed them in a certain direction.

Abel could hardly contain the anger and anticipation welling up inside him from showing on his face. How much longer? How much longer would it be until they found her? It was taking too long. Was Esther cold? Was she hungry? Was she hurt?

He almost died of impatience as Tres waited in line to get their tickets. He sat twiddling his thumbs, then lightly clapping his hands, then wiggling his toes, then clenching and unclenching his teeth. They were wasting time just standing about! He felt like if he just kept moving, even the slightest wiggle of his toes.. It would just keep him occupied. He feared where his thoughts might stray if he wasn't constantly busy.

"Father Nightroad, Our train to Madrid, Spain leaves in approximately 46 minu--"

_"NIGHTROAD!"_

_Damn it!_ Abel thought angrily as the AX's Jailbird shoved through the crowd toward them. He knew there was only a small chance he could get away if he simply took off running. Damn Leon for being far faster than he. Reluctantly, he turned to face, what he knew, was a certain Hell.

"Damnit Nightroad, I should kill you!" He walked up, fuming, and grabbed a fistful of Abel's shirt. "Do you know how much time I wasted trying to find you? I coulda used that time to find Esther! Damn you!" He snarled in the silver haired priest's face. Abel glared. "You didn't have to bother coming to find me. Now, if you would please let go, I have a train to catch."

Leon made a face. "Where're you goin'?"

"Spain." Father Tres interuppted. Leon looked from Tres to Abel. "Why would you want to go there?" His grip tightened on Abels shirt as he got closer to his face, giving him a glare so hard Abel was convinced it could peel paint, to whisper harshly, "Or is there something you aren't tellin' me?"

Abel sighed. "Please, Leon. This is none of your concer--"

"Shut the hell up Nightroad and tell me why you're going there or I'll drag your sorry ass back to the Vatican!" He shouted in Abel's face, causing a few people to stare in their direction. Abel pushed Leon off him and sighed, trying to control his voice. "We're going there because we got a clue. But you cannot come! We aren't even sure where in Spain to look, nonetheless if our source was reliable!"

Leon rolled his eyes and laughed. "All the more reason I should come with you. We can cover more ground." Leon went to the ticket kiosk and purchased a ticket. "But Leon!"

"No 'buts', Nightroad. I'm coming with you. I care about Esther too, you know, and I'll be damned if I hang around in Italy when we got a lead in Spain."

Abel stood there, mouth agape, brows furrowed. Why did Leon always seem to do whatever he wanted all the time, despite the consequences? And why have said consequences never seemed to apply to Leon at all? Hmph, damn him.

"Come on, Nightroad! We'll miss the train if you keep standing there mouth breathing!" Abel blinked a few times, then ran to catch up to them.

* * *

The train ride seemed unbearably long. In truth, it was fairly long. It took 3 days with 5 stops to get there from Naples. 3 more days that Esther would have to deal with those sick vampires. It was almost too much for Abel to bear.

When they arrived in Madrid, it was late. They booked a room in a small inn. They had to watch how much they spent. Since the Vatican didn't send them on this mission, nor approved of it at all, they had very limited funds. The room had two beds for Leon and Abel, and, since Tres didn't require a bed to go into 'sleep' mode, a chair for Tres.

They hurriedly tried to get to sleep, wanting as much energy as possible for their long day of searching tomorrow. But Abel could not sleep a wink. And that was what he had feared.

Night time was, as of late, the most terrifying time the world had to offer him. It brought his mind back to that night when this all started.

He remembered Esther's warmth against him. Remembered waking up in the middle of the night to find her cuddled in his arms, sleeping with a small smile on her face. If the world would have ended that night, it would have been alright, because she was at his side.

Her sweet smiling face, her beautiful blue eyes, her adorable red hair... She was so perfect. So.. _Esther_.

He failed. He failed her and he failed himself. It was his personal duty to keep her safe, and he had failed. His heavy heart sunk like a stone. He sat up in bed and buried his face in his hands.

He was a _failure_.

A small knock sounded on the other side of the door. Abel furrowed his brows and shook his head. Whoever it was could go away.

And then, from the corner of his eye, he saw her. Dressed all in white, she walked right through the door. Her skin was porcelain, her hair a fiery red, and her eyes a blue as deep as the sea. Like a goddess, she looked absolutely divine. Abel dared not blink. He hardly breathed as she made her way to the end of his bed. He crawled close to her, looking up to her perfect face. The apparation looked to Leon, then Tres, then turned her head to look at Abel. He gasped as her eyes pierced through him, and he could see the anger and regret in her eyes.

"How could you?" She wailed softly, her voice almost foreign. "Don't you know what you've done?"

"Esther...?"

"I hurt Abel! Oh the _pain_! It's _killing_ me, Abel! And you sit around, worthless, and do nothing?"

His breath hitched. Her words cut like a knife to his heart.

"It's your fault, Abel. I'm dying, you're mistakes are killing me!"

Clear eyes became misty, and he began to tremble.

"Esther, no! I didn't mean for anything to happen to you!"

She glared, cerulean orbs set ablaze by the moonlight.

"It's all your fault. Everything. You've failed again, like always, and what has it cost you? What has it cost me?"

"No! No.."

"I need help. Help me, Abel! Do something!" Her voice quivered as she collapsed to the floor. "Can't you do anything right?"

Her voice grew louder as she slammed her fists repeatedly onto the floor.

"What have you done? What have you done?"

He slapped his hands over his ears. It was too much. "Stop!"

"Save me Abel! Don't let me _die_! _Abel_!"

"Stop it, I didn't do anything!"

"**_Abel!_**"

His eyes flew open, his heart beating so hard, it threatened to crack his ribcage. A cold sweat made his overly pale skin sleek with moisture. Leon shook him hard, as if not convinced that Abel was fully awake.

"Snap out of it, Nightroad!"

Abel sat up fast, desperately, frantically searching the room.

"Where is she?"

Leon raised a questioning brow. "Who? What the hell were you dreaming about? You were screaming."

"I was.. But.. No, she.. I.. Tell me that you could see her!"

"You were dreaming, Abel. There was nobody here."

"You must be blind.." Abel stared at his hands as they lay on his lap. It was a dream, but it wasn't. It was too real, too vivid.

"Just go back to sleep. You're gonna need your energy, because we're going to pull a pretty hard search all day." Abel shook his head. "I couldn't possibly.. Not after that.." Leon's brows snapped together. "Oh yes you will. And if I catch you awake, you can guarentee I will make the rest of your days a living hell."

_I'm** already** living it..._

Abel sighed and rested his head back onto the pillow. There was no arguing with Leon on that. But there was one thing that began to nag at his mind. Why was he all of a sudden so concerned with the city of Valencia?

"Leon, tomorrow we search Valencia."

Leon sat up. "But, we haven't looked here hardly at a--"

"Don't. Just listen to what I say. Goodnight."

Leon huffed and lied down. He hated being told what to do. "Whatever."

_I will find you, my sweet. I promise you my heart. _

* * *

A/N: Reviews are nice. The button is right there. Show it some love and click. And thanks again to all who've already reviewed. You guys have given me confidence to continue. :D


	6. Pain and Punishment

Warning: It's rated for a reason.

Remember to review :D

Thanks to all who've already done so. You guys are my lifeline, for without you, I wouldn't have the confidence to write anything. And when you don't review, I get scared and don't think my work is good and will go into a severe depressional state, in which I cry in the corner of my bedroom and listen to sad songs all day.

Ok, maybe that was a bit over the top. But you wouldn't want that happening, would you? I didn't think so.

Disclaimer: I am poor and I own nothing.

* * *

It had been 5 days since her captor had stolen her innocence.

5 days full of chills, loneliness, and the occasional tray of soup.

She'd lost quite a bit of weight. Her ribs were more visible than they had been. Her arms and legs were thinner.

He hadn't visited her since that day, and she hated to admit, but she missed him.

Ever since that day, she cried herself to sleep. Even now, as she sat lonely in the corner of her cell, tears still fell. How could she have given in that easily? She hardly even put up a fight.

She curled up into a ball, feeling stupid and weak. He had forced her.. And when it was over, she had liked it. She _was_ a slut, like he said.

And where was Abel? Was he ok? Was he hurt?

She felt as though, by giving in so easily, she had let him down.

Her mood fell further into depression. He probably forgot about her. He didn't need her, after all. He more than likely found another girl to pass the days, probably much more beautiful than she could ever be. It's not like she was anything important. She could be replaced. He'd eventually forget about her completely. They say there's nothing time can't erase after all. She might as well stop kidding herself.

But surely someone still cared..? Leon, Sister Kate, Tres, even? Would anybody ever try to find her?

The possibility that she'd be here until the end of her days was a little more than she could bear.

Desperately, she wished her captor would at least come talk to her. The lack of socialization was maddening.

That brought up another question. Who was he? Where was he from? There was so little she knew about this man. She wished he would at least give her his name, so she wouldn't have to keep refering to him as 'her kidnapper'.

Another question popped in her head. Did she really hate him? _Really?_ Something in her told her... no. Something about that man made her feel.. strange. Not the same strange feeling she felt for Abel, but something like it. She hated that he could sway her feelings so easily. She hated how he could control her. She hated everything about him. And yet, she didn't.

What did she feel then?

"Yes, pretty. What do you feel?"

His voice made her nearly jump out of her skin. He leaned on the door way, arms folded, watching her. How long had he been standing there?

And how did he know what she was thinking?

"Get out of my head!" She snarled, her hands clapping over her ears.

"Aww, is that any way to talk to your Master?" His laugh echoed through her mind, pounding the inside of her skull. He sauntered over to the corner she was curled up in and sat on his haunches next to her. "I missed you." She heard him whisper lovingly into her ear. "I'm sorry I was away so long."

That warmth he once supplied her with returned. "Did you miss me, my sweet?" Biting her lip, she slowly nodded. "I did.. a bit.." Again he laughed. "That's what I thought." He pulled her into his arms, gently stroking her back. Afraid and unsure, she stiffened up. She was afraid to relax, for fear he would take her again, but was also afraid of _not _relaxing, for fear he would take away the warmth and leave her again. That fear trumped the first, and she slowly relaxed into his arms.

"You never answered my question." He said, resting his chin ontop of her head. She could feel his grin. "How does my pet feel about me?"

Her brows knit together. "I.. I hate you.." Her voice was weak and shaky, "Or at least I should.." She felt his grin widen. "Ah. So you might _not_ hate the man who so violently ripped you from your perfect life with that silver haired priest? You don't hate him for locking you up? No?" When he said it like that, she felt horrible for almost liking him. Why did she fell this way? It didn't even make sense!

He sensed her rage. "Ah ah ah, no. No anger is allowed. Only sorrow and pain." A wave of calm rushed through her, relaxing her to the very bone.

They sat there for a while. She despised every minute of it, and yet didn't. Her mind was at war with itself. Finally, she asked. "Do you have a name?"

He craned his head to look at her as she stared up curiously. "Hmm. Well, I'm feeling particularly good tonight, and your face is irresistable, so I think I'll tell you." He tweaked her nose. "It's Julian."

She was quiet for a time, taking in the silence before she spoke again. "That's a pretty name.."

His throat rumbled as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Thank you, precious."

Suddenly, he jerked her chin up to look him straight in the blazingly violet eyes. She could feel him penetrating her mind, going through her memories. The feeling of his eyes burning through her past felt as if her mind was being set on fire. But she couldn't pull away. She was hypnotized by the lavender orbs, drowning in their intensity. Her will wasn't strong enough to look away. "Please.. It hurts.. Stop!"

But he kept on going, searching every memory she had since she was a child. Finally, after mustering up all her strength and will, she dug her nails into the skin between his fingers. He gasped, startled, and broke the spell he held on her, jumping out of her mind and back into the present. The small puncture she had made hardly bled, but it was enough to snap him back to reality.

He glared at her. "Well, aren't you the little bitch!" He stood, his mood swinging violently, grabbing her by a fistful of hair and yanking her up with him. Mercilessly, he slammed her head into the wall. White hot pain burned from where her head made impact with the stones. He leaned on her, pressing her against the cold. "You never, _ever_ try to harm your Master, understand?" The temperature of the room fell far below zero in a matter of seconds. She shivered violently against him.

"I said _do you understand_?" With each syllable, he banged her head against the wall.

"Yes!" Her voice was cracked. The whole world was spinning. "Say it again!" He hit her to the wall again. Much more and she would pass out.

"Yes, Master!" She cried. The pain threatened to overthrow her control of her conciousness. He threw her against the wall opposite them. She screamed in agony as she hit the wall face first and hard. The crack of bones dignifyed her now broken nose.

"I'm sorry." Her weak voice said. "I .. I never meant to.. make you so _angry_." Blood trickled down her pale face despite her weak attempts to stop it with her hand.

Julian went to her and forced her to stand. Harshly, he snapped the bones back in the right place, so it wouldn't heal crooked. Tears and blood mingled on the lower half of her face as she stared up at him fearfully.

Grabbing her chin, he forced her head to one side, then the other, examining her nose. "You'll be fine. I'll bandage you up later." He smiled now, as she fought for conciousness, sending a chill throughout her body. And then he stood and left.

"Abel.." She whimpered softly, slowly losing the fight to stay awake. "Abel I need you. Why have you abandoned me?"

Her words fell dead against the cruel stone walls as she faded into oblivion.

* * *

I probably won't be able to update until Monday. Sorry. This weekend is going to be busy for me. But in the mean time, reviews are great :D


	7. Confrontation

Hey all. Sorry it took me a bit to update. I had an annoyingly busy weekend. Also, sorry that this chap is kinda short. I promise I'll update a longer one soon. Enjoy!

Warning: Reader discretion advised.

Disclaimer: Julian is mine :D

* * *

"So, you dragged us all the way out here, but do you have any idea where to look?" Leon said as the trio walked down the streets of Valencia. Abel stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment.

"Uhh.. Not _really_, no."

Leon whacked the back of Abel's head with his hand swiftly. "What the hell did you bring us out here for then?!"

"Well.. I just had a good feeling about this place.."

Leon sighed and continued walking. "Come on then, kids, let's get looking."

They began at the heart of the city, splitting up to cover more ground. Tres went North, Abel went South, and Leon went East. But as it got late, they began to lose confidence that they would find something.

The trio all met back where they started, each coming back empty handed. "I guess we'll just have to look again tomorrow.." Leon grabbed Abel by his shirt and stared him in the eyes. "Alright, junior. Spill. Why the hell are we here?"

Abel looked around Leon to Tres, silently pleading the android to get Leon off of him. Said android stared back blankly, offering no help in the situation. Abel looked back to Leon and sighed, "Honestly?"

"NO! Tell me a big fat lie!" Leon spit, sarcasm dripping from his every pore. "Yes! I want the God damn truth!" Leon let go of Abel and raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Well?"

Abel shook his head. "I don't know."

Leon's brows furrowed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You don't even_ know_?" He put a hand on his forehead and shook his head. "You better not be fucking with me Nightroad."

Abel raised his hands in defense. "I'm not making this up! I swear! I just picked a place!" Leon shrugged, still not looking totally convinced.

"But I just.. I had a feeling that we might find something here. Something in my head told me it was the right place to be.." He rubbed his neck. When he spoke of it aloud, it sounded ridiculous.

"So you listened to the voices?" Leon laughed.

"Stop it! I'm serious! I- Leon?" The Jailbird had frozen in place, his laughter silenced, his skin a marble-like white, which was in sharp contrast to what it usually was. Abel waved a hand infront of him. Nothing. He looked around to Tres. He, too, stood abnormally still. "What the...?"

Earlier, there had been a slight breeze. Now, the air seemed unnatural, still. Even the birds had stopped cheeping. Come to think of it.. He looked to the sky and gasped. They had stopped _flying_ as well. Up above him, a beautiful blue bird was frozen in mid-flight, hanging in the air motionlessly, wings outspread, as if it was only a child's toy, hung by a string.

It was as if the entire town had just..._stopped_.

He wandered down the long, cobble stone street. Everything looked as if it was just a portrait, painted in everlasting stillness.

But what was that?

A tall, lean man stood on the other side of the street, scowling at him with his arms folded. His violet eyes glowed menacingly.

_Violet_..

_Why does that remind me of something?_

The realization hit him like a lightning bolt, surging through every vein and clashing against his heart so hard he trembled. "_You_!" He shouted angrily. "What have you done with Esther?"

A chilling laugh echoed through Abel's mind, making him wince. "So you are the priest she wails about in her dreams. I remember you. Too weak to protect her, weren't you?"

"I will _kill _you, bastard!" He snarled.

Julian cocked a brow. "Interesting. Very interesting." The Krusnik charged at him, teeth barred. Swiftly, Julian moved out of the Abel's range. "I've heard about you, Krusnik. A very curious being. But seeing you in person really makes my day. I must say, however, I am not too impressed."

"Get back here you coward!" Abel roared, taking another lunge at Julian with his blood red scythe.

Again, Julian dodged. "No, no. You're going about this all wrong. Can't we simply sit and talk this out like gentlemen?" He stepped back, Abel's attack missing him by a hair.

"You are no gentleman. You're a _monster!_ Come here and fight me!"

The Krusnik pointed his weapon to the violet eyed man and shot a large stream of electricity in his direction. Julian disappeared.

"What the hell? _Where are you_?!" Julian waved politely from atop a tall building, smiling. "Are you looking for me?"

Abel's large black wings furiously beat the air as he charged for Julian, tackling him to the ground. "Where is she?" He snarled, his scythe pointed at the vampires neck.

"Oh please, please Mr. Krusnik, have mercy! I want to live!" Julian said in a mocking tone. "Are you so angry because you failed that little red-headed bitch?" He laughed.

The blade of Abel's weapon pressed against the vampire's neck, drawing blood. "Tell me where she is!"

Julian laughed again. "Why doesn't it surprise me that an idiot like yourself couldn't see the beauty of that prize I hold locked away? You know, I did just what I said I'd do."

Abel thought back to the conversation they had the day Esther was captured. _'We won't kill her. But we will most _definately_ break her in..'_

"No... NO! If you harmed her.."

"Oh," Julian grinned, "I have done more than harm her. She is _mine_ now. Every inch of her belongs to me. And I must say," He licked his lips, "she was quite willing to give herself to me. _All_ of herself. And her blood is very delicious."

Abel pressed down harder, threatening to slice Julian's throat. "God damn you! Tell me where she is!" The brunette man smirked.

"Julian Echeverria does only what he wishes. I'll tell her you said hello!"

The large scythe clunked against the roof as Julian disappeared.

"Damnit! Damnit damnit _**damnit!**_" Back in his original form and on the ground, he slammed his fists against a wall. "You dirty bastard! When I kill you, I will personally go to Hell and bring you back so I can have the pleasure of _killing you again!_"

Time started moving again as Abel furiously stomped back in the direction of Leon and Tres. "How in the...?" Leon blinked a few times. Abel walked right past them. "Let's go." Leon and Tres exchanged looks, and ran- Or rather Leon ran. Tres just walked- to catch up.

* * *

A/N: I'll update soon. I promise.

Remember to click the happy button!


	8. Burned

So, this use to be the another chapter of this story.

But I decided that I, quite frankly, hated it.

So I edited it.

But really, it's a wonderful new chapter, in place of the crappy one.

And I also redid some of the other chapters, so you should prolly reread them too. :D

**Warning:** This chapter contains violencceeeee. And sexual content.

Viewer discretion is advised.

But you should know that by now.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. 'Cept Julian, of course. :D

* * *

Esther awoke in a soft and warm bed. She was a little dazed at first. Last thing she remembered was... She frowned. Being knocked around by Julian. And this was most _definitely_ not her cell. It was a bed. _A real bed_. Not hard stone floor. So how had she gotten here?

She sat up slowly and rubbed her head, feeling a painful migraine coming on. She looked about the room slowly. It was a fairly pleasant room. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of dark green, and the floors were a flawless-white carpet. The sheets she sat beneath were black silk, much like the ones on Julian's bed. The pillows matched the walls. The only other furniture besides the bed was a small mahogany nightstand to her right, and a large black armchair on the wall opposite her bed.

Had she been rescued?

The hope that thought had brought with it died the instant a certain brunette man wandered in the room.

_Of course not_.

"Good morning, sunshine." He grinned as she shrunk back against the bed, bringing the covers up to her nose as she stared at him frightfully.

He laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't hurt my pet for no good reason." He sat down in the armchair. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She squeaked. His smile lit up his face. "Good, good."

Silence.

"I saw someone today. I believe he knew you. Let's see, what was his name..."

Her face lit up. "Abel!"

"Ah, yes. Abel was his name."

More silence as he watched her, her face the very epitome of eagerness.

"So... What happened?"

Julian rolled his eyes. "Oh, the usual. He tried to kill me, but who hasn't?" He chuckled, "Such a foolish idiot. He wanted me to tell him where you were, so he could take you away from me, but I won't have that."

Esther's heart beat fast. Abel was near? And he was looking for her? A small ounce of hope sparked inside of her. He might find her!

Sensing her heartbeat quicken, he frowned again. "Surely you don't want to leave me?" Her breath caught as he was suddenly lying next to her, whispering. "I know for a fact that you wouldn't _want_ to leave me."

"And why is that?" She whispered, her body aching in anticipation.

Her eyes fluttered close as he placed soft kisses on the crook of her neck. "Because you love me." He moved on top of her and kissed her lips. His every move was intoxicating.

He rested his forehead against hers and stared deep into her dark blue depths for a while. It seemed as though she was lost in a sea of violet, swimming forever and never finding land. She wasn't worried, for the water was warm and inviting, like summer.

But the waters turned violent, as suddenly her eyes burned, and she was trapped in a cyclone, furious and unrelenting. But she couldn't blink. She couldn't scream. She couldn't even move.

The feeling faded as he smirked and kissed over the small scars on her neck where he had claimed her before.

"What was that?" She asked breathlessly, blinking the tears away.

"Shhh.. Don't speak." Her body, again, seemed to move on it's own. She ran her fingers through his silky mane and sighed. It felt so good to give in to him.

She gasped and arched violently. His claws dug into her back, raking mercilessly across the soft flesh.

"Wha--" He silenced her with his mouth, a fiery kiss for the fiery pain. Pleasure eased into where pain once sat, and she couldn't help but start to enjoy his claws across her back, although her blood was staining the sheets.

"Listen to me carefully, my dear," He said against her mouth as his tricky fingers worked their way across her body, letting her body have it's pleasure,"You don't love him anymore. I am the only one."

She was silent for a few minutes as he worked, fisting the sheets beneath her, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She had tried to answer, to protest, but her tongue seemed like a piece of useless meat in her mouth, and she could not find words.

And when she finally did, it wasn't that much help anyway.

"But.." Was all she could push past her lips. She gasped as she felt the pressure, coiling up like a snake, build in her abdomen.

He was just_ too good_. She could hardly think straight.

The pressure released, he licked his fingers clean. "Am I clear, love?"

"No..I can't.." Her eyes welled up with tears as he dug into her thigh with a claw, blood pooling from the wound slowly.

"Incorrect."

She cried out, begging, "Please stop..I don't know.. I.." She clamped her eyes shut in pain, unable to finish.

His hands moved quickly to wrap around her neck. "You will not doubt. Tell me the _truth._"

"I.. I do not.. love Abel." She choked, gasping desperately for air as his grip tightened,

"Again. And I want to hear it this time." He grinned wickedly.

"I do not love him! I do not love Abel Nightroad!" She shouted, as loud as she could with his hands slowly cutting off her oxygen.

And as he slowly let his grip loosen, something inside her felt off. She could feel him inside her head, taking full control.

But this time, there was nothing she could do.

And at that moment, she knew exactly what was going to happen.

She could feel it as he burned through her memories, taking them in his grasp and turning them to ashes. He was going to wipe her clean, completely erase her entire life. He had full control, and he was going to burn every single thing she ever knew until she was an entirely blank canvas. Her guard had been down, and he had broken through every bit of resistance left in her.

It was a startling moment, really, when she desperately tried to hold onto everything, though she didn't know how. It was never something she necessarily ever _had_ to fight for, so she was completely unprepared. It was like trying to fight a war without a weapon, against an enemy who had a ton of them. It was difficult, and she desperately tried to fight. But Esther could not. Her memories were like ash and sand running through her fingers; There was nothing she could grasp.

Her mind was being torn apart, her life slowly burned away. First, her friends, then her hobbies, and interests, her family...His laughter, like a hammer inside her skull, filled her with fear. Her mind never felt so foreign. She had no control.

_You are mine now._

* * *

A/N: We're getting close to the good part, but if you don't review, I might write something rash and illogical. So you should review, just to make sure that doesn't happen. :D


	9. Remolded

I am a horrible person, I know. I've made you guys wait wayyy too long for a new chapter, and I really am sorry. I've been soooo busy, and I hate it.

So, normally, this would be a chapter on Abel's side of the story, but I am changing the pattern a bit, because I finally know how this is going to end, I hope, and I need this to be an Esther chapter.  
So yeah. Enjoy.

**Warning**. This chapter contains what the other chapters usually contain.  
You get it by now.

**Disclaimer**: Julian is mine, and that's it. I own his soul.

* * *

The light that morning was _unbearably_ bright. A groan of displeasure came from a girl shielding her eyes from the sun's obnoxious rays.

"I'm sorry, dear." The light was shut out, thankfully hidden by heavy crimson curtains.

A pair of eyes opened slowly, looking upon an unfamiliar ceiling, in an unfamiliar room, holding an unfamiliar blackness within it's walls. Carefully, the girl sat up, holding the silken sheets to cover her bare chest, rubbing her eyes slightly, flinching as the pressure against them pushed pain into her body.

As dizziness and laze fell from her awakening mind, the room and it's darkness became clear, and she knew where she was.

"Julian?" She called the only name she knew. Not even her own was stored in the banks of her mind, nor was this foreign feeling that dwelled inside her. Her own body was unknown territory.

She wasn't born yesterday. Or was she? No, she knew that much. But in a sense, she felt as if the entire world was new.

"Yes?" A voice emerged from the darkness, with a pair of eyes that broke through the shadow.

This man was all she knew. His face was a splendor, all soft and sharp in the right places, as if sculpted from a stone of perfection. And his body was that of a God. Even in this light, she could see the muscles sculpted onto his naked torso. All of it was etched into her mind, a stand-out in the empty void of dark inside her skull.

He made her way to the side of the large bed and sat down next to her, grasping her hands gently.

"How do you feel?"

A moment, then, "Odd." She felt entirely raw, and new. Her skin itched, and her head throbbed, and her fingers trembled.

He chuckled, a rumble from deep in his throat, that was entirely pleasant. "That is to be expected."

His eyes lingered on her for a few moments, radiant with admiration, taking in with delight the finished project he had worked so long to complete.

"You look perfect, now."

He pulled her from the bed, and led her toward a full length mirror. She stumbled a bit, feeling like a kid again, just learning to walk. But soon, her muscles faintly recalled the pattern she learned so long ago, and she barely managed one foot infront of the other.

It was strange, not knowing what you look like. The girl didn't quite know what to expect. And she almost didn't want to know.

Was she ugly, a horror among society that was meant to stay locked up in a room where no one could see her horrible mutated face? She closed her eyes tight, in anticipation, unwilling to discover that she would have to hide forever.

But, she would take Julian's words.

"Open." He whispered, wanting her to see what his hard work had done.

Slowly, her eyes opened, all previous symptoms dissolving into a startling feeling, and she gazed upon a familiar stranger.

In her mind, a faint image,of a girl she once knew, dwelled. She looked like this girl, whomever she was, yet didn't. She was beautiful in every sense. Thin, but curvy in all the right places. Pale, but not overly so, though she did seem to radiate with a light that could only be described as that of the moon, which seemed a stark contrast to that of the tenebrous room. She turned slowly, to take in her entire body. Her eyes drank in the scars that swept across her back in curves and spirals, like the work of an artist gone mad. Turning back to her front, the familiar red hair, long and soft, framing her face and making her seem even paler. And that face, seemingly familiar and unchanged, though perhaps a bit more mature. But one thing that had changed the most, were the eyes she remembered. Two amazing violet orbs peered back at hers, glowing like Julian's. Eerie and unfamiliar, they seemed to tell a story.

Yet, it's beginning was unclear, as if it didn't have one. It simply started where another left off.

But she didn't know it _had _begun, only the beginning had been ripped from the story book.

But all of that was forgotten.

In silence, he handed her clothes. A dress, of an amethyst so deep and it's material so soft and inviting, would be the outmost layer. And it fitted her porcelain like figure perfectly, a match made in heaven.

"You're beautiful, Esther."

She exhaled softly, and stared at her reflection. "That's my name."

Again, his chuckle echoed through the room. "Of course."

His fingers went to her neck, and traced over a scar from an unknown past. "You are Esther, of course. And you are mine."

Acceptance, as her hand rested over his. An amorous glance cast through the mirror to eyes that matched, and a feeling of fervor swept over her skin.

The dress, soon discarded, along with the rest, as he welcomed her to her new life.

* * *

Again, she found herself sitting up in his bed, holding the sheet to cover her. And again she would wonder how she got here, and where she had been before.

But with a severe intensity of sudden emotion, she hesitated to say she needed none of that.

After all, who was she with no past?

Like another blinking diamond in the faceless night sky that no one knew existed amongst the thousands of forgotten names and faces.

But nameless faces and faceless names weren't there. There was nothing but Julian.

_Maybe that's all there ever was.._

But he knew better. He had torn her apart from limb to limb, only to put her in place again. The place she should have always been. The place next to him, where he could use her as he pleased, and never need another new pet again.

She was the perfect pupil for his plans, because he knew her heart and mind were strong enough to hold, yet easy enough to control.

She wouldn't break from use, and he could mold her like clay.

_Oh yes, this will be fun._

* * *

_What now?_

**Review!**


	10. Cold Water

I just want to thank all the people that have reviewed so far. You guys are great. Seriously, I would be like a tree without water, unable to sprout and let my branches spring into the sky, without you guys. Thanks for all the feedback. You're one amazing group of individuals : )

This chapter is** SUPER** short. Sorry. The next one is long, I promise.

You should listen to Cold Water by Damien Rice when you read this. It's what I listened to when I wrote it, and I used some lines from the song. It makes it like, 10X more emotional. : )

Warning:_ "Insanity, like fire, leaves burns. A scarred past, shattered dreams and broken melodies. Eating away until we've reached the middle of the bridge, and the wood beneath our feet is gone. There is no turning back now. When you've reached the end of the plank, there is no where to go but down."_

I need to post that story somewhere..

Disclaimer: I'll bring Julian with me to the death. _"The rest of our world, past and future, will be taken someplace where 'infection' can be solved with antiseptics. It does not belong to us, for our minds and hearts have been tainted with the blood of the Sick."_

Man, I gotta post that. Oh well. It'll have to wait.

* * *

When you're sick with grief and fear, you're imagination can run wild.

When you throw anger and hate into the mix, everything goes down hill fast.

It had been two long weeks since his encounter with Julian, and he had yet to come up with any sort of lead whatsoever.

Rat's were skilled hiders, and though Abel, like a house cat, was skilled at finding rat holes, his vision seemed fogged. 

Every day he blamed himself. If he hadn't been careless, Esther would not be suffering some grim misfortune. He simply could not tell himself otherwise.

But Leon argued otherwise. He would not be plagued with macabre tales of captivity and guilt. So Abel kept his complaining to himself, which only drove him closer to the edge.

His mind was deceiving, playing tricks and throwing nightmares into the waking world. It had been on more account than one that the guilt inspired Esther-apparation came to haunt his already troubled soul. Leon always woke to his frantic screams in the middle of the night.

Abel didn't know how much more his sanity could take. It was bowing under the constant stress. His mind was being torn asunder and his emotions were alive in wild paint. It was all making his sanity burst at the seams. 

So he did what he always did when he was troubled. He would pray. Right now, he, Leon, and Tres sat in a small chapel just ouside of Barcelona. But lately, it didn't seem the Lord would help him. He was no fool as to claim the Lord was not there, but his prayers were left unanswered, and his troubles left to haunt him. It was punishment, he was sure of it.

It seemed he was on his own this time, an ultimate test of faith.

He was losing sleep. How could one rest when unrest settled beneath closed lids? Dreams brought nightmares, and nightmares brought serious tests of his sanity. He couldn't afford the luxury of a long night sleep, plagued with dreams of malevolent stones building a constant prison of hatred he remained in, and could not escape from.

Hate, for himself and for Julian, surrounded him now, like cold water. And he had no hand to hold onto. Falling, sinking to the bottom of the vast sea of emotion he had been thrown into. Drowning, gasping for a breath of happiness.

Could the Lord hear him now? Or was he lost?

A protector, he once was. And now what did he amount to?

A decrepit milksop. a shadow of what he once was, all because weakness chained him down.

Dreams shattered and life forever scarred, it was practically impossible for a heart to be strong. 

He made himself sick. His existence was pitiful, and his weakness disgusted him to the point where he wanted to shatter it into a million pieces, to remove himself from this ruthful existence.

Abel looked about. Leon was silent next to him, a force radiating with quiet confidence and surety. Somehow, their situation did not taint his positivity that they would find Esther. Dark eyes stared ahead, his eyes daring the Lord himself to try to keep Esther from him and his companions forever. Tres, stared ahead as well, his operating systems buzzing silently beneath his human exterior, doing whatever it is they did, his face blank and stoic as ever.

Abel wished he could stay like them. Calm, confident, _sane_. But, as it was, he simply couldn't. Abel was the kind of person who would beat himself up about something gone wrong several years after the problem was solved. He held onto bad memories with a death grip, and constantly tried to make up for them in his every day actions.

He bowed his head and let his eyes drift closed, letting inner voice take over.

_"Lord, I need you now. Please, help me find her. Don't leave me to do this alone, because I am not strong enough. Reveal the path the I must see, I beg you. I cannot lose my only light, my only love, my dear Esther."_

And yet again, he felt nothing. No sense of calm or any feeling of released emotion.

_Just a battered heart left to mend with broken string._

* * *

Short. Sorry. I'll get the next one up soon, promise.

Please review!


	11. Kingdom

So, I almost have 5000 hits on my story.

And that's pretty fantastic.

Buuutttt. I only have 56 reviews.

Sooo, I think you guys should review more. : )

Warning: Graphic sexual content ahead.

It's DARK. Not this chapter necessarily, but the story in general.

Disclaimer: Original storyline, characters borrowed. Julian is mine to own.

* * *

It does take a while to recover from a total memory wipe, he supposed. But Julian's frustration finally ended when dear Esther finally came to fully. And now it was time for the next step: Introducing her to his kingdom.

With full control, he wouldn't have to worry about her silly need for freedom getting in the way of his plans. With full control, she was the perfect key to his operations.

With her, he could quite possibly wipe out the entire human race in the most horrible way possible.

How he would go about wiping them out was yet decided. Death by fire seemed favorable.

Yes, now that she was fully turned, her memories were gone, and he could tell her whatever he wanted, and she would believe it without a doubt. She completely trusted him. And despite the fact that she was still happy, or sad, or afraid, or angry at times, she would never disobey.

And now, as he led her through the dark hallways, he could sense the fear that settled in the pit of her stomach as the screams of his previous toys echoed throughout her body.

They were all weak, unlike his little pet. Weak hearts, easily broken bodies and minds. No fun, no fun. He wanted rebellion, a sure sign that this one was different. And he had gotten it. A perfect vessel for his campaigns.

* * *

She was quiet for a while, as he led her down strangely familiar hallways, past numbered doors that seemed to go on forever.

Dry screams, from those who had screamed for so long their throats were raw. Bloody ones, from those who were being taken care of. It was all so new from the world she knew, with only Julian and his bed. These people - women, from what she could tell - who were they?

She didn't have much time to wonder as Julian pulled her down another hall, equally long, however no marked doors resting against the walls. It seemed to take forever to get to the end, like they just kept walking and never got any closer than they were before. She supposed it was all the black, on the walls and the floors and the ceilings. It seemed to stretch on forever, like one of those dreams, where you're running, but can't seem to get _anywhere_.

It gave her a lot of time to ponder other things. Why didn't she remember her past? _The accident_. But what exactly _was_ the accident that Julian kept referring to? He had never really explained it beyond that.

_Perhaps I should ask him about it..._

But now was not the time. They finally reached the door, after what seemed like hours, and Julian turned to her.

"Now, my dear, inside are some very important people. Colleges of mine, so to speak. It is important that you stay close to me, and only speak when you are addressed. Is this understood?"

She nodded her head vigorously, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He smoothed out his suit, and took a good look at her, before leaning down to capture her lips. "Remember. And don't be so nervous. You're beautiful, my dear." He raked a nail along her neck, pushing just hard enough to make her bleed, before his lips gently sucked the wound. It was intoxicating, and when he stopped to wipe his mouth, she felt weak-kneed.

"Alright then, come on. Let's not keep them waiting." His pale hand grasped the handle and turned, and the world exploded in a nova of music and voices. He led her into a large banquet hall (equally black, to her displeasure, however, outfitting seemed bright and gaudy against the dark surroundings) and brought her to sit at the end of a table too huge for words. Several people, Methuselah to be more specific, were seated amongst wine and delicacies. Her stomach rumbled, forgetting the last thing she ate. Julian allowed her a minute to take in everything.

The people were all absolutely different, yet very similar. The females wore expensive looking dresses and jewelry, their hair done up in several fashions. Some were beautiful, and some were horribly ugly. There seemed to be no inbetween, however she got the vibe from each and every one of them that they all thought they were stunning. Rich and conceited, she knew they believed they could buy and sell anything they wanted, including lives. And not one of them sat without a man on their arm, drooling over them, even the hideous ones.

The men were about the same. Some stunningly hansom (however none even came _close_ to the God-like beauty that was Julian) and others seemingly... deformed. But all held the same confidence that the women had. "That's what power does to a person," Julian whispered, as if reading her mind. Or maybe he _was. _She couldn't tell anymore.

Finally, Esther adjusted to her surroundings, pushing her chest out, shoulders back, head high, mocking a confidence she hardly held. However, with Julian by her side, it did help substantially.

When he cleared his throat, the roar of the crowd died instantly. She blinked, shocked, as each and every pair of eyes were immediately on him. A simple, yet effective display of power. "Welcome, my friends. This is truly a night of celebration. This is the night our plans begin to unfold, and it begins with my prize. May I introduce Esther, the turning point in this war." He motioned to her, and she stood, bowing her head slightly. Julian continued, "As you all know, she could very well help us to succeed in our mission. And isn't she gorgeous?" The crowd let out a rumble of laughter, then, as if on cue, died down immediately. "Now, raise your glasses, for this night is a night to be remembered. A night when everything we've known begins to change forever. A toast, my friends, to us!" He raised his glass, and, in turn, the crowd followed suit. Esther did, as well, stunned to silence by his power over them. She could see it in their eyes. The admiration, respect, loyalty, and fear. She could tell he kept them on a short leash, and that power made her shiver.

"To us!" They repeated, and the drinking began.

"Don't forget, the entertainment can be found in rooms 16-100. Excuse the mess in 45. Someone will clean up soon." A roar of laughter washed over them, and she shivered, realizing what the 'entertainment' was.

She sat down in her seat, feeling the sudden prickly sensation of eyes upon her. The crowd had gone back to it's vocal intensity, however, many eyes were upon her. Prying eyes, taking in her look. She wanted to squirm under their scrutinizing gaze, but she kept still, knowing she would let her lover down if she fretted about them. However, the feeling of hungry eyes on her body throughout the entire dinner felt more than a little uncomfortable.

The food was fantastic, everything she could have ever asked for and more. Her stomach was so happy by the time she finished that she could get up and dance. Or she could get up and roll. Or perhaps she'd just stay sitting until her stomach digested some things first. Either way, she was happy.

A few particularly gaudy women approached Julian when the meal was over, their hips swaying disgustingly and their chests pushed out so far their spines look half ready to snap.

"Hello, love." A blonde, with piercing blue eyes placed her arms on his chest. "Why don't you stay with me tonight? I'm sure you'd be up for some fun with Kri and I, wouldn't you? And you know, the rumors are true. I really can fit a lot in my mouth..." The girls beside her erupted in a fit of flirty giggles. Julian raised an eyebrow elegantly. The woman made her way to Esther, getting in her face to inspect her closer. "Besides, give this scrawny girl a break tonight. She might snap without a little break." She giggled at her own joke, then continued, "You need a real woman tonight."

"And where do you suppose I'd find one?" He replied like any gentleman. Esther nearly exploded with laughter, but the obnoxious woman didn't let down. "Right here, gorgeous. Hita and Kri at your service. We can give you anything you want, for free." Kri batted her lashes seductively, bending down slightly to expose more cleavage.

He was quiet for a moment, glancing from Hita and Kri to Esther inquisitively. Then finally, he sighed.

"Wait for me by the door ladies. I must find my lover a playmate for the night."

A sense of panic stilled Esther as Julian approached her. "My dear, look around the room. Anything you see that... interests you?"

Her heart beat fast. The thought of sharing herself with anyone other than Julian scared her a little. She was still recovering, was she not?

Then she remembered something he had said to her earlier that night. "You may have lost your memories, but, love, it is time to make new ones. Do not be afraid, for I will never ask you of anything that will put you in harms way. It is simply time to make a new life for yourself. And tonight will be the night to do it. Don't be afraid to have a little fun now and again!"

As Kri and Hita scurried to the door, giggling and fanning themselves eagerly, she took a deep breath and scanned the room. Several men eyed her, none turning away when she met her eyes. "Not really."

Julian chuckled. "Alright then, I shall take you and introduce you to some important people."

He led her through the standing crowd, away from the table, to a spot in the corner. Five men stood in a circle, chatting idly amongst themselves. When they approached, the conversation stopped, and each one greeted them. The first was tall, the first tan skinned one she had seen all night. His long black hair was pulled back into an exquisite pony-tail, and his blue eyes twinkled in interest toward her. The second and third were horrid looking, one fat and hairless, sweating like a pig, the other too skinny and tall. The fourth man stood to be about her height, silent and mysterious the entire time Julian spoke, unlike the man next to him, taller then her by a head, pale, black hair, grey eyes that sparkled as he spoke to Julian with all the grace of nobility. Julian introduced each of them, though it was only the last two that mattered. Mr. Mysterious and Mr. Talkative, the two most attractive men besides Julian that she'd seen, were the ones she got the option of spending the night with. "Riley Von Heigis and Evan Kale. Would either of you accept the honor of escorting my Esther to your room tonight?"

Mysterious spoke. "I would enjoy the pleasure of spending time with Esther."

Julian turned to her. "Is this sufficient?" She nodded slowly, suddenly a bit excited, the jitters already in her stomach giving birth to more butterflies.

"It is decided then. Esther, enjoy your night. Remember that I will be right next door if you need me." And with that, he turned and walked briskly to his awaiting playmates.

She watched him leave with one on each arm, then turned to her escort. He grasped her hand and kissed it, bowing slightly in respect. "It's a pleasure, Esther."

"The pleasure is returned, Evan."

He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

A knot in her stomach formed. She swallowed hard. "Yes, we shall."

She took his arm, and, as he led her out the door, staring at her the entire time, she couldn't help but feel her temperature rise.

(I could stop here, but I love you guys.)

**Warning:** Graphic sexual content approaching _fast_. If you are underage, please, click to the next chapter, because I'm not kidding, this is graphic. With this last edit, I toned it _down _a bit. So please, read ahead with caution.

* * *

She looked upon a familiar door as she passed it with her escort, and the grunts and moans from inside were easily heard. It didn't make her angry, surprisingly, maybe a little jealous, but only more excited, to try something new. Not that Julian wasn't a God when it came to the bedroom, but if he got to have a little fun, she should at least enjoy herself as well.

They stopped at the door a ways down from Julian's. It was next to Julian's room, however since the rooms themselves were so large, it took a fairly decent walk to get to the next door. Evan opened the door and led her inside. The room was similar to Julian's, except that everything was colored a deep red and cream.

She examined the room as he lit some candles. It was fairly cozy, she supposed.

He turned to look at her, finally catching her wandering eyes. He was intense, that was for sure, for his every move had a purpose. He strode back to her and let his greedy eyes take in her splendor. "You're beautiful. But I'm sure you knew that already." He grasped her by the hair and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped into the kiss, it's roughness a serious turn-on. His other hand wandered over her newly developed curves, however skinny they still were, groping in all the right places, making her squirm. It was a good feeling, to be appreciated by another, someone who wasn't Julian. It did wonders for her confidence.

"Now, how do you want it, sweetheart?" He whispered, deliciously seductive, toying with the zipper on her dress.

"Use me.." She whispered, her voice sultry as he unzipped slowly.

"Rough, eh? I think I'll enjoy this." He said with a smile. The rest of the dress was simply ripped off and cast to the floor. He used her hair as a handle and tugged her to the bed, where she was pushed violently down. He pulled her into a quick kiss, then broke off with a moan, shoving himself in her face. "Suck." She did as she was told, doing something she didn't know she had a talent for. A loud moan gurgled up from his throat to escape his mouth as he fisted her hair, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. She worked like a practiced pro, working her tongue and her hands in the most appeasing ways, until he emptied himself.

She spat it onto the floor, the taste an odd one against her tastebuds. When she leaned up, she could tell he was already getting aroused again. His eyes stared with a piercing intensity at her naked form. Then, his strength picked her up from the bed with ease and brought her to lean against a wall. She gasped as he entered her suddenly, forcing her suddenly onto him, while he held them both up together.

It felt good to finally get some relief. Esther moaned slightly. She gripped his shoulders and pushed herself up, letting him slide out, then pushed herself down, getting a strange high from being pleasured like this. It was ten times better than simply riding him, it seemed, and her moans were loud enough to rival those next door. Her body pushed itself faster, as she began to feel better about tonight. The pressure inside her built until the point where she thought she would explode if it didn't release soon.

But finally it did, and she released it with a scream that Julian could definitely hear. Evan released soon afterward, and they both collapsed into a heap on the floor. She was so tired she could hardly stand, and Evan lifted her from the ground and brought her back to the bed, dropping her gracefully onto one side. The minute she slipped beneath the sheets, her mind drifted into dreamland.

_Maybe this won't be so bad, after all..._

* * *

So, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. And definitely the most graphic. I don't know if I can count that as a good thing or not... : o

I warned you!

I hope this makes up for the last, really short chapter I wrote.

Review please? I really need the feedback on this one. I am not updating until I at least hit 62 reviews. Thats 6 more reviews than what I have now. Please!

Thanks. : )


	12. Ink

You guys make me sad.  
Was 2 more reviews so much to ask for?  
Pfft. You're all lucky I love you.  
I'm just gonna update now, cause I don't feel like waiting for you lazy lazertons to review. :D

But now, this chapter is going to be short.  
That's what you get.

Warning: You've been warned.  
Disclaimer: Julian is my pawnnnn.

* * *

When blue ink and a wrinkled paper collide, there can be many outcomes.

The situation will determine how it all sums up.

Like math, with words, all from the heart.

Explanations like calculations.

Apologies like subtraction.

Affirmations like addition.

And now, they were left to read out the equation.

_Dear friends,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I must leave you now. _

_This quest is my own. I understand your concerns for Esther's safety, but this is something I alone must handle. _

_You will not find me, so do not go looking. I am now but a shadow on the street. And as much as I truly enjoy your companionship, it is only slowing me down. _

_ wish it didn't have to be like this, but this is beyond your understanding. These are my scars to bear, and as much as I appreciate you both, you cannot change what has past, nor can you change the outcome of what is about to happen. That is my job, and by God, if I cannot fulfill it with my own power, than I am meant for the fires of Hell. _

_This is all my fault. It's a weight on my mind that troubles me. And no matter how hard I try to fight it, or push it away, I can't. No arguments can change that. _

_There are no words I can find to express how sorry I am that it must end this way. But sacrifices are what makes miracles, and that is what we need, what Esther needs. Her pain makes my heart ignite. I find it burning with an inferno that frightens me. It is for your own safety that I take my leave. I can't take more guilt on my concience._

_  
So, I am done with words, and done with excuses. Now, I must go and take care of what should have ended long ago. I wish you easy travels on wherever God takes you._

_Yours,_

_ Abel._

"Damn." The letter was crumpled up into a fist, rage building inside Leon. "You bastard. How dare you leave us here."

_Didn't you even think? You're not the only one to care._

* * *

Short. Who cares?

I'll update soon.

Review. Please?

I love yooouu!


	13. Keeper of the Halls

Soooo. In the last chapter, f you were paying attention, I made an inference to where this story might be going.

If you didn't find it, you best go back and look, because I may do something that is totally crazy.

But I think It'd make the story more dramatic.

Or not.

I'll just have to see.

If you think you have an idea of what I am cooking up, please, let me know!

I would like to know what you think about it. :)

Let's see if any of you are smart enough to figure it outttt!

LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

Disclaimer: Whatever.

* * *

It was often that Esther woke plagued with strange dreams.

Dreams like nightmares, but not.

Dreams like something she couldn't fully grasp, no matter how much she reached.

_It was like something she had forgotten, yet didn't know in the first place._

* * *

The red-head sat up carefully, violet eyes fluttering open, squinting against the soft light that leaked from a near dead candle. Pale arms reached for the heavens in a gigantic stretch of the limbs, and she yawned.

Wincing, she rubbed her back, and wrapped the blankets around herself, standing. She was sore.

Her eyes caught sight of the man who slept lazily on the other side of the bed, and a deep sigh pushed itself past her lips.

Was this what she had wanted?

_No_.

She answered herself before she even got through asking the question. But her slight jealousy had made her make quick decisions.

Her slender form bent down and gathered her garments, which were scattered in a trail from the door. When that was done, she glanced back to the sleeping man, forgetting what his name was, before opening the door and peeking out the hall.

Empty. Good.

She shut the door quietly behind her and crept down the hall, slightly embarrassed. Why she hadn't gotten dressed before she left was beyond her. Again, in her rush, she was not logical.

When she made it back to Julian's room, she stopped before the door, thinking.

What if those repulsive women were still inside?

_Wouldn't that just be the perfect addition to an already embarrassing morning_? She thought, a flush rising from her chest.

But better that than standing in the hall, naked beneath a blanket, where anyone could see. She took a deep breath, slowly turned the knob, and pushed the door open. Gently, she stepped inside, and closed the door quietly. Glancing around the room, relief washed over her. Nobody occupied Julian's bed. She was about to question where he was, but that could wait until she showered.

She wandered over to the dresser, pulling out fresh clothes, and dropped her dirty ones in the basket set next to the door.

She was in and out of the shower in a flash, fully awoken by the steaming waters, and dressed. The clothes Julian had gotten her were absolutely beautiful. Her small hands ran over the emerald dress, short, tight, bowing out at the bottom, with soft, silky material. It looked expensive.

She ran her hands through freshly washed red locks, glancing to a mirror at the still slightly unfamiliar girl who looked back. The mirror was mounted above a mahogany bureau, on top of which was a small maroon make-up bag. Esther walked over to the bureau and sat down, dumping the bag's contents onto the surface. She decided to put on more than she usually would, to let Julian know what he left at the party last night.

It wasn't wise to be jealous, but she was all the same. Esther wanted Julian as her own. She knew she could by any means ever claim him, but she still wanted to lock him in a box and hide him away, somewhere only she could find him.

When she decided she looked better than any whore that threw herself at Julian, (a distant thought: _since when do I think like this?_) she stood, zipped up the bag, and stuffed it in one of many drawers.

A realization dawned on her: If she was going to go look for him, she had no clue where to start. Perhaps the banquet hall? Or maybe he was away on business? Did he go away on business? She sighed in frustration, tapping her foot as she thought, and finally made a decision. It was only logical to check the places she knew first. Then she could wander around like a lost puppy.

* * *

So maybe wandering around at all was a ad idea. It seemed like hours Esther had roamed the endless halls of Julian's labyrinth and had no luck finding anything. Every hall looked the same. Even the numbers on the doors looked like they were repeating themselves. Last night, the way to the banquet hall seemed clear enough. She was almost certain she could get there again. But now, everything seemed to e jumbled together, almost as if the halls were_ moving_.

The thought gave her the creeps. She hurried down another hall, which looked the same, again, and searched for Julian's room. Maybe he had gone back while she was out looking for him? But now she couldn't even find her way there. A string of colorful curses soon found there way out of her mouth, and eventually, she threw her arms up in frustration and plopped down on the cool marble floor.

This entire_ building_ gave her the creeps. Occasional, distant cries of despair echoed off the walls, and the silence that followed was just as bad. She didn't even want to knock on one of the doors to get some direction, because she didn't want to know what was behind them. _Creepy, creepy, creepy creeps..._

Finally, she jumped up, frustrated, and scared, and annoyed, and suddenly tired. "Why can't I find my way out of here?!" She kicked a wall, making it shudder, and a small portrait of an unknown face nearly fall.

"These halls are designed to keep you in."

She nearly jumped out of her skin, and whirled around to the source of the sound.

It was one of Julian's friends. Hands behind his back, face shadowed by a hat that angled over his face as he looked down to the floor.

"Excuse me?" Her voice quivered with slight fear, and she hated it. Vulnerable, like a mouse to a cat.

"It is impossible to find your way, if you aren't meant to. Come with me."

Before she could say anything, he turned around, and strode off in another direction. She scrambled to follow him, definitely not wanting to be lost any more.

But what he had said gave her the chills. "..if you aren't meant to." What was that supposed to mean? She groaned in annoyance at her lack of memory, wondering what it would have meant to her before the "accident".

Esther swore she already tried going this way, but this man led her down several halls, before things started to look familiar.

"Julian is waiting for you down this hall. The time is exactly 9:30 AM. Breakfast also awaits you." Her stomach grumbled, right on cue. She blushed. "Thank you."

"Any time." He bowed, and simply vanished.

She blinked several times, looking around herself carefully. That definitely went down as really creepy. She nearly ran down the hallway, to the end, where she pushed through a door and found herself amidst a room full of loud, obnoxious Methuselah. Again.

But at least now she knew where she was, and wasn't so frightened. Although, these vampires gave her a different type of fright.

She looked around for Julian, and found him seated at the same chair as before. He met her eyes intensely, and everything else around her seemed to fade into a small buzz of talk and movement. It was amazing, the effect he had on her. The statued effervescence in his eyes dazzled her, and she smiled despite her fear, which fell from her in waves.

He made everything better, and he always would.

* * *

This may have been a strange chapter, but it was by no means pointless.

I'm brewing something good, and now I can finally finish this, since I'm on vacation finally. :)

Again, if you have any idea what I'm doing, let me know.

Because it's going to be a shocker.

MAYBE! If I like the idea.

I'll write a sample chapter with the new idea, and if I like it, it might make it's way here.

REVIEWS FTW! :D


End file.
